moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Church of Glimmer
The Church of Glimmer is the Goblin religious body that worships wealth and the light that shines from gold. ---- "Those who live in poverty must repent!" - Glimmer Hello brothers and sisters! Elder Sneebly here to bring you all the good word about Glimmer! What is The Glimmer you might ask? Well it's a faith for everyone and all, INCLUDING those who have already accepted a benevolent being into their heart! All those who accept Glimmer into their lives are well on their way to reaching financial enlightenment! What does this entail you might ask? The procedures are simple! Every night before you go to sleep make sure to make your daily prayments to your benevolent being! These funds that you donate each night are put towards your eternal funds in the afterlife!*** Once you have ascended to the aftertlife the amount of prayments you made will earn you a particular place in the Great Apartment Complex in the sky! Allow me to read you a passage... Sneebly shuffles in his bags and pulls out The Holy Checkbook(Complete Edition) Page Two subsection Alpha of the Holy Checkbook reads "and so Glimmer blessed those who could afford residence at The Great Apartment Complex, eternally giving them a home as long as the rent was payed! How do you join the Glimmer faith? Bapitolism of course! Simply go to your nearest Glimmer Priest and get your self Bapitolised in the Pleasure Palace waters! Got Sin? The Glimmer offers Get-Out-of-Sin Free Cards for a small fortune! Glimmer leaves no one behind! Warning: Forsaken are not protected under the After-Life Agreement, please refer to your Holy Checkbook under the Forsaken Clause for special rules pertaining to the afterlife! That's all I really have to share with you today, merely a glimpse in the eyes of Glimmer! Interested? Please send your letters in to "Sneebly Turboshorts - Blessed Auditor of The Holy Checkbook" to get your bi-weekly Glimmer Newsletter! (Newsletter includes: Scripture Passages, After-Life Discounts, Glimmer products, and MORE!) Sign up for Glimmer today! Bankrapture may be closer than you think... and remember! "Everytime a bell rings... an angel gets their paycheck!" -Glimmer OOC Information Hello and welcome to my brain-child... So when I rolled this Goblin priest I decided that The Light simply wasn't a faith for me. The goblins need something far more zany and less responsible! So I came up with this... The Glimmer! (Based off that shine you get on treasure... that's where the inspiration is from. So it's just a different kind of "light".) I'm posting this here because I would like more people to get behind this idea IC if possible! Not that i want to make it canon or anything, but I think it's something fun other people would like to get involved in, eh? I'm starting with newsletters to get people to at least stick with me awhile as I flesh things out... AND if you have any contributing ideas please let me know~ The more community is put into this the better! Special Thanks To: Rasomil, Kipsi References Adapted from the post by Sneebly on the Moon Guard Forums! Category:Organizations Category:Religious Organizations Category:Business Organizations Category:Religion Category:Goblin Organizations Category:Church of Glimmer